


An Unexpected Proposal

by procrastinornotauthor09



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Cutesy, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11754948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinornotauthor09/pseuds/procrastinornotauthor09
Summary: “Marry me.” responded Suoh Mikoto in his monotone voice, but a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. Reisi's heart stopped for a brief moment before rapidly beating. He blinked, then blinked, and blinked again. His mouth was agape. Those were the last words he expected to come out of the red haired, amber-eyed man’s mouth.“What?” He repeated his last question while his mind calculated the odds he misheard Suoh.“I said marry me.”





	An Unexpected Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a part of my fix-it universe where Suoh doesn't die. I started writing the prompt, and it magically turned into a MikoRei wedding proposal. This is my first fic on this website. I regret nothing!!

He lazily stretched. The last hour of _strenuous_ bed activity left him sated and tired. He rolled over to face his lover, his eyelids slowly dropping. He had nearly fallen asleep when his lover’s hand danced across his arm, moving slowly to his chest.

“No.” He half-heartedly told the other to stop. A familiar weight pushed him against the silk bed sheets and settled over his body. They met for a brief but heavy kiss as his treacherous body responded to his lover.

“C’mon.” The rich voice filled with lust teased his neck. He knew tomorrow that his neck and torso would be riddled with love bites. “It’s only been an hour.”

“And you’ve been sleeping all day, as usual. I, however, have been busy at work.” His hands lazily explored his lover, but he didn’t open his eyes.

“You’re always busy.” A slight pout entered the other’s voice. “It’s just a little fun.”

“Your ‘fun’ always turns into sex." He bite back a groan. "I still remember the video game fiasco.” A hand continued to tease his body as the other hand reached farther down.

“Yeah, I don’t think either of them will forgive us for that.” A laugh tickled his ear as teeth grazed the sensitive spot behind his ear. He moaned but tried to stifle it to prevent the other from getting any ideas.

“No. Besides, it was your fault. You couldn’t handle being beaten.”

“I still think you cheated.” Another kiss was shared. He allowed a short chuckle to pass his lips but quickly turned into a gasp as hands made quick work. His wish for sleep passed.

Twenty minutes later, both of them were shared a kiss as the climax of their activities reached its highest peak. As they waited for oxygen to return to their system, his lover watched with a strange look on his face and strange smile on his face.

Munakata Reisi tilted his head questioningly. “What?” He asked as amusement played into his tone. 

“Marry me.” responded Suoh Mikoto in his monotone voice, but a smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. Reisi's heart stopped for a brief moment before rapidly beating. He blinked, then blinked, and blinked again. His mouth was agape. Those were the last words he expected to come out of the red haired, amber-eyed man’s mouth.

“What?” He repeated his last question while his mind calculated the odds he misheard Suoh.

“I said 'Marry me.' ” The man didn’t hesitate. Reisi pushed himself upright with a confused look on his face. He grabbed a robe, deftly tying it around his waist. Mikoto did not show surprise in his lover’s actions. A knowing smile crossed his face while he followed Reisi to the living room. He laid on the couch while Reisi stepped onto the kitchen part of the open floor plan. His predatory eyes watched the Blue King move through the kitchen to grab a bottle of his favorite wine.

“Are we having wine?” His deep rumble of a voice broke the silence Reisi was attempting to keep. A satisfying *pop* of the cork filled the void before Reisi answered.

“No, I am having wine.” Munakata filled a glass and quickly gulped half of it. He looked at his naked lover with a narrowed gaze. “You are going to put on some pants.”

“But the feel of fresh air is very freeing.” A smile danced across Suoh’s face, his eyes welcomed a challenge.

Reisi bit his lip to keep from smiling, though he scoffed a silence chuckle. “Pants. On. Now!”

“Will you answer my question if I put on some pants?”

“I don’t remember a question being asked.” Reisi teased. He sighed, knowing he was just avoiding the subject. “Put on boxers, Suoh.”

Suoh pouted for a moment, but he left to grab a pair. When he returned, Munakata was savouring his second glass of wine on the couch as he watched the Red King carefully return to his original position. They stared, neither willing to back down. Munakata tried to determine if Suoh was just playing around or if he really meant it.

“I was being serious.” Suoh answered. “Marry me.”

“We’re Kings, Suoh. That doesn’t exactly allow for romantic ventures.”

“What is this?” Suoh flippantly gestured to their apartment. It was under Munakata’s name, but Suoh was in it as often as Munakata was- that mostly came from the fact Munakata spent nearly all of his time dedicated to being at SCEPTRE 4.

“This is a beneficial arrangements to satisfy our needs without scarring anymore of our clansmen forever.” Reisi countered in his overly formal business tone he used to hide his true feelings. Suoh raised an eyebrow; he knew Munakata too well.

“And being married is going to change that?”

“There are certain responsibilities that come with being married that I am not sure either of us could completely fulfill.”

Suoh rolled his eyes at Reisi’s ability to turn anything into sounding like a legal contract. “Like what?”

“Exclusiveness. Monogamy.”

“Unless you tell me otherwise, I’m not going to be with anyone else.” Suoh shifted closer to Reisi as if to establish a dominance. “I _haven’t_ been with anyone else since we started this.”

“I have not either.” Reisi placated the possessive King. He never one to cheat, even if the relationship wasn’t formally agreed upon. He decided to change the subject back to his original point. “What about our positions and duties as Kings?”

“It’s not going to change. I’ll still do things my way and be a pain in your ass. You’ll still get in my way and look annoyed.” Suoh’s casual, almost uncaring, tone contrasted the careful way he examined Munakata. Reisi admitted to himself he did not _not_ want the marriage.

“What if you want more time?” His hand tightened around the glass. “I take my duty to SCEPTRE 4 very seriously. It’s only been running for about a two years, there is still work that needs done in cementing it in the bureaucracy and politics. My responsibilities are held at the highest priority, I will not change that for a marriage. I won’t be able to home anymore than I already am.”

“I’m asking for you to change our relationship status, not re-prioritization your loyalties. Reisi, I want everything you can offer, even your incessant need to create order and your puzzles.” Mikoto rolled his eyes. Reisi flushed, but held onto his worries. Mikoto was asking for change to Reisi's carefully constructed world, and he needed to know both of them were 100% committed to that change or he was going to be left with a broken heart and chaos. He set his near-empty wine glass down.

“What about our clansmen?”

“We tell them or we don’t. It doesn’t matter.”

“What about the Gold King?”

“He can go screw himself.” Mikoto sat up and moved into Reisi’s personal space. “Stop thinking about nonessential problems. Look at me.” Reisi slowly brought his head up and matched lavender eyes with amber. “Think about you, and you alone, and tell me what you want. Reisi, will you marry me?”

“Yes.” Reisi whispered. He bit his bottom lip as worries passed through his head. Mikoto kissed him.

“Forget about them. It’s just us.” His new fiancé's words let him slip from the constraints that plagued him as they forgot about the worries of the world for another hour.

 

* * *

 

“Here.” Mikoto lethargically moved to grab somethings out of his pants’ pocket, which were strewed somewhere on the floor and just within reach of the bed.

“You could've gotten off the bed to grab it.” Reisi muttered.

“That means I’d have to get up.” Suoh complained as he laid himself across Reisi. He presented Reisi with a box half the size of his hand. Reisi opened it to see two ring pops, one blue and the other green.

“Wow. It must have been so hard to pick them out.” He rolled his eyes at Suoh’s antics.

“They’re the engagement rings. Figured that you wouldn’t want to tell people until the wedding. The blue one’s mine.” The last sentence was tacked on after a moment’s thought, an unspoken ‘dibs’ was conveyed in Suoh’s voice.

“I know.” A chuckle passed his lips again, a rare occurrence only Suoh could cause. “I’m surprised you  remembered I like green apple.”

“I did. Here.” Suoh set another box on Reisi’s chest without waiting for an answer. Inside were two rings. One was a sleek, silver colored tungsten metal band with a red strip down and around the middle and amber coloring of a design Reisi knew as an elongated version of the Celtic knot. The other was a thicker, black colored titanium band with a blue strip down the middle and violet etchings of the same design. “The one with blue’s mine.”

“Of course it is. How did you afford these?”

“I didn’t buy them. When I told your mother I was going to ask you, she gave me these a week later and a rather explicit, motivating speech. Apparently, both our mothers chipped in.

“My mother!” Reisi  sat up and blushed. Suoh readjusted his position silently. “You told my mother that you were going to ask me to marry you before me?”

“Technically I was asking for your hand in marriage. You’re always nagging me about doing it right.”

“So the best time to propose was after sex?”

“Seemed like the perfect time to me.”

“Argh.” Reisi groaned, dropping back on the bed. His mother knew about him and Suoh's relationship; he was never going to live down the past 10 years of her telling him it was going to end up exactly like this. He could already feel the embarrassment of reliving 10 years of quips and not-so-subtle remarks about marriage when he visited her Saturday. Her gloating was going to be second only to Suoh's. 

“She also invited me to your house on Saturday to share the big news.”

“You’re awfully confident I was going to say yes.”

“Let’s call it a hunch.” Suoh cheekily grinned, leaning into Reisi’s personal space.

“When should we have the ceremony?”

“As soon as possible.”

“I don’t want a big ceremony. Preferably, I’d rather not make a big show of it.”

“It’ll just be us, family members, and -if you want- a few of our clansmen. With that, and our connections, it should be ready in a few months.”

“I want Seri as my best man, but I don’t want anyone else at SCEPTRE 4 to know. The only other person likely to find out is Fushimi. Our private lives are kept exactly that at SCEPTRE 4.”

“Kusanagi and Tatara will be my two.”

“Nothing will change, right?”

“Well." Suoh drew the word out as he moved on top of Reisi. "I’ve heard the sex is better on the honeymoon.” A toothy grin accompanied that statement.

“And that’s mentality behind why the video game fiasco occurred.” Reisi rolled his eyes but followed Mikoto's movement to commemorate the moment. Needless to say, the afternoon was not wasted on sleep. The box of rings on his nightstand were a welcomed reminder of the love he had for one redhead- fiascoes, pants, and all. 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really know how to end this. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
